


Hadiahmu, Clint

by L_mouss



Series: Our Safe Place [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint's Birthday Gift, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, That's supposed to come out two months ago, im sorry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/L_mouss
Summary: Kado itu jatuh, terlupakan di lantai saat Tony menggesernya ke samping dan melepas kancing baju Clint. “Apapun yang kau mau. Tapi pertama,” Tony mengerutkan hidungnya. “Mandi sana. Kau bau.”Untuk Ulang Tahun Clint dua bulan yang lalu (18 Juni). :( Maaf Paps.





	Hadiahmu, Clint

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers belongs to marvel. don't own it, don't take profits from this.

Matahari baru saja terbenam. Cahayanya tak lagi kelihatan melewati rimbunan pohon yang mengelilingi halaman peternakan mereka. Clint menutup pintu salah satu lumbung, dan bergegas menuju rumah. Dia mengusap keningnya, langkah pasti membawanya hingga teras.

“Tony?” panggil Clint, berjalan masuk. Tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Bagian dalam rumah terlalu gelap. Kenapa Tony tidak menyalakan lampu? Clint mengambil tongkat yang dia sandarkan dekat pintu masuk, dan melangkah perlahan.

Dia berjalan ke ruang tengah, menyalakan lampu, lalu tertegun melihat Tony.

“Tony...?”

Tony menyeringai. Dia berdiri di pintu telanjang, dan menutupi selangkangannya dengan sebuah kado kotak. “Selamat ulang tahun, Clint.”

Clint tersenyum. Dia tidak begitu mengingat hari ulang tahunnya sendiri (mengingatkan dia bahwa dia bertambah tua), namun jika setiap dia ulang tahun Tony memberikan kejutan seperti ini ... Clint akan membiarkan Tony yang mengingat saja.

“Aku ... tidak menyangka kejutanku akan seperti ini,” katanya sambil melihat Tony dari atas ke bawah.

“Kau menikahi Tony Stark, Clint. Berharaplah sedikit.” Tony lalu tersenyum. “Tiga puluh tujuh, Clint.”

Clint menyumbat kedua telinganya. “Ugh, jangan sebut angkanya.”

Tony tertawa. “Lalu aku yang setahun lebih tua darimu bagaimana Clint?”

Clint melangkah maju. Senyuman menggoda merekah di bibirnya. “Bagaimana jika kita,” dia meletakkan tangannya di atas kado tersebut dan menariknya. “Berpura-pura kalau kita masih dua puluhan, dan melanjutkan ini di tempat tidur kita. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau, kan? Ini ulang tahunku.”

Kado itu jatuh, terlupakan di lantai saat Tony menggesernya ke samping dan melepas kancing baju Clint. “Apapun yang kau mau. Tapi pertama,” Tony mengerutkan hidungnya. “Mandi sana. Kau bau.”

Clint memutar matanya. “Kalau begitu pimpin jalannya. Kau harus menemani aku di dalam sana.”

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN CLINT. MY BABY. HERE KISSES FROM TONY.


End file.
